


'Til Dust Do Us Part

by Lohksparce



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bigotry & Prejudice, Cabal Guardian (Destiny), Canon-Typical Violence, Fallen | Eliksni Guardian (Destiny), Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, World's Most Violent (Protective) Ghost, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohksparce/pseuds/Lohksparce
Summary: Among the desolate landscape of Mars, a single Cabal casts his Legion aside in a desperate attempt to survive. Mars offers no mercy, but the Light does. Reborn again, Tlu'aug attempts to navigate his new life, and understand his place in the world.What if the Young Wolf wasn't a wolf at all?(Takes places in an alternate universe, after The Taken King and Rise of Iron, but prior to the initial campaign of Destiny 2. Eventually it will lead into The Red War)
Relationships: Original Cabal Character(s) Destiny/Original Fallen | Eliksni Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. The Young War Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of doing a Cabal Guardian after realizing what a new idea it would be, and also lamenting that Ghaul didn't get a second chance as a Guardian. Seriously, the guy got tossed into the desert for being albino and a runt on day one, I think he deserved a new life where he didn't get found by a nutcase. And of course I had to add in an Eliksni Guardian 'cause I love the Eliksni, and it was something I'd been wanting to write as well. SO, WHY NOT MAKE 'EM ROMANCE TOO?
> 
> This was also inspired by some of the Ghost Stories and the Cabal's grimoire entries. Additional characters and tags'll get added as they appear in the story!

He was tired.

He was so, so tired.

Tired of the sand. Tired of the heat. Tired of the sand being _in_ the pressure gel within his suit because the heat made him take his helmet off in the climate-controlled sections of their base. By the Primus, there was sand in places sand should never go. Even browsing the COL had done nothing to alleviate his boredom. His datapad had been less than legally modified to connect to their systems back on the home worlds, not that anyone cared at this point. If their squads weren't arguing with each other, they were fighting the damnable Vex and the damnable Guardians and their dead people. They could no longer play their demolition games in the downtime: all the ammunition and explosives were needed.

Engaging in games of War-Legions where they put their fellow Cabal and ships in fictional matches against one another wasn't fun when your squad mates and commanders were blown to bits that had already sunken beneath the desert sands. Maybe the desert held answers his dwindling crew lacked.

Even still, they kept fighting. Even as their numbers dwindled.

Duty was victory. Mutiny was worse than death.

What word did they use when death was certain, life was hell, and mutiny was effectively suicide?

Tlu'aug had no answer, and so he walked.

The blistering heat of Mars was like a dulled Gladiator's blade pounding against his skull. His command base was far behind him, lost in the shifting haze in the horizon. By now, they would have noticed his absence. Were they arguing about him now? There were so few commanders of any kind left. What few weren't killed by the Vex ended up exterminated by those Guardians. And even worse was seeing his brother and sisters in arms cut down by horrific puppets of Cabal and other races, Tlu'aug sighed, gnashing his teeth together inside his helmet. Over four hundred years in service to the Empire, and he was throwing it all away. Mutiny... What would his family think of him?

Thag'aun. Ha'aol. Moli. Gautl. Thaitl. His father and mother.

He was a traitor to his people, and to them. But maybe Gautl would understand, he was always a little different. His dear younger brother always found it easier to go his own way compared to everyone else, even if it bothered their parents to no end.

Sighing, Tlu'aug pressed forward, slinging his Projection Rifle over his shoulder. Each colossal foot of his crunched deep into the red sand, and he swore he could feel it through his boots, but he didn't stop. Distance gunfire rang in his ears. The Sand Eaters controlled most of Meridian Bay but there were other Legions too. They would kill him on sight if they knew his mutiny. Couldn't go near them. Or maybe he should, get cut down in a fight against his own people, as long as he didn't kill any in return. It wouldn't be as dishonorable. But they were likely fighting. He would distract them, make them lose more than they already did day by day.

Tlu'aug went further into the desert, feeling sweat roll down the creases in his face and mix with the gel of his pressure suit. It was a horrid feeling. How long had it been since he had a bath? Probably a century, at this rate. Half a week without fighting and the Legions and it seemed his mind was already dulling. Or maybe the heat was making him delirious. He had to keep going. Maybe make it to a ship. Leave, and go somewhere. Anywhere. It didn't matter at this point. Send a message back to his family, maybe. Perhaps the empty Legion bases had a drop-ship or two left.

He aimed for the farthest Legion base, one he knew was abandoned. They'd been there only a few months prior, until the Vex overran them and they were forced to regroup at a more fortified position. Tlu'aug's grunt echoed for a brief moment before harsh winds washed it away. The exhaustion was eating him alive. No where to avoid the sun save for the largest sand dunes. During the day he tried to shade himself in them, and rested on his Slug Launcher: it was the only thing solid enough. None of the wreckage he found could support his girth. He tried. The first chunk broke, and nearly speared his backside in multiple places. At night, he tried to push forward when it was colder.

On the sixth day, his rations ran out. A half-buried human building offered shelter and but no food. One of those Harpies heard him and alerted a patrol of Goblins and Minotaurs. By the time all of them were dead, splatters of blood, pressure suit gel, and radiolaria covered the inside of the building.

Tlu'aug kept walking until his legs could carry him no further.

The sun had cooked his skin and plating where his armor had been broken up. His Projection Rifle had long since been left behind. It was extra weight, extra exertion to lug it around with him. He hadn't seen a living soul in days, weeks maybe, he wasn't sure anymore. Maybe it hadn't even been that long. Nothing but crumpled, decaying Cabal bodies and broken Vex strewn about the landscape on occasion.

His right leg gave out first, unable to bear his weight anymore from where a Slap Rifle shot tore through his thigh. Tlu'aug crumpled into a heap, and fell first into the red sands of Mars By the Primus, did he despise the sand. What luck that he would end up buried in it. Tlu'aug grunted, trying to raise himself up with the only arm he had left, but he went face first into the sand again. It was tough and gritty, digging into his face and mixing into a dark slush of blood and suit gel around him. Tlu'aug thought about his family again. Dear Gautl and tough Moli, always playing War Legions with Thaitl and winning, saying she would be the next Primus. With a pained grunt, Tlu'aug managed to roll onto his side. He never noticed just how beautiful the sky was at night, full of deep blues and streaks of stars. Swallowing hard, the Centurion could feel everything of himself and nothing at the same time.

At least he took a few Vex with him.

*** ***

A lone Ghost came meandering over a sand dune.

It was high time for him to get back to the nearest Cabal base and get back to intelligence gathering, Traveler help his soul. If he had to hear one more day of them roaring at the top of their lungs and slamming into each other when they brawled, he was going to absolutely lose his little mechanical mind. The Ghost shook his shell pieces. No, he had to do it. His recon helped the Vanguard and the whole Last City better fight the Cabal. And even if it didn't, it was something to do while he searched for his future Guardian, at least until he moved on...

Eventually.

He hadn't seen a ship to give him a ride back in months.

The Ghost let out a little sigh and flew across the desert as fast as the Light within carried him. The closest Cabal base was miles away, and he needed to make time if he wanted to catch up with the next, hopefully still living group: the last had been decimated by an offensive push from the Vex. There were closer Cabal bases but most of them were destroyed, and something just told him to go this way, so he went. Ghost hummed a little to himself, weaving over and around a chunk of rock. A few peaces of bone were buried in the sand and he scanned them. No light. No Guardian for him.

He flew further into the expanse of desert, leaving behind jagged rocks and mesas. The midday sun was beating down, and if his temperature readings were corrected, the little machine was thankful he couldn't feel heat or else he'd have burst into flames and ended up looking like a tiny meteor. Further out into the desert, a gleam of metal caught his eye. The Ghost blinked, speeding towards the anomaly. It was a hunk of rusted metal, jutting up out of the sand. He blinked. Something about it seemed familiar, and made something deep in his core shudder.

The Ghost scanned the hunk, and gasped.

There it was: a spark of Light.

Had he found them at last, his Guardian? A rush of emotion filled the Ghost as his a piece of his shell expanded in each direction, glowing brightly and bathing the metal in Light. Red hot anger and frustration like a blazing fire, a sense of melancholy and homesickness that made him long for somewhere far out into space, and enough determination to attract the Light. It was intense and overwhelming, but the Ghost's shell closed, finished with its ritual.

The sand shifted, pooling into itself around a huge silhouette. A Centurion rose up from beneath the earth with a mighty gasp, sand rolling off his armor and back down to the ground with a tiny, constant hiss. The light was blinding, even with his helmet shielding his eyes from its presence. The blur of orange, white, and red coalesced into solid shapes, and he blinked again. There was a tiny thing staring at him.

"What are you...?" The Centurion's voice was hoarse, and he tasted a foul, earthy grittiness on his tongue.

The Ghost blinked a few times.

Well, that was new. He had never seen reports of Guardians that weren't Human, Awoken, or Exo, but the Traveler didn't make mistakes. The Light was given to those who deserved it, and if his Guardian had been revived with it, that meant he was deserving.

"I am your Ghost! And you're my Guardian," The Ghost answered, floating closer to the Centurion, but not too close, just in case. He'd seen Cabal argue. Getting smacked into a sand dune by a disoriented Cabal wasn't on his to-do list. "I've been searching for you for a long time, and Traveler, I really didn't think I'd find you here!"

The Centurion swallowed hard, slowly rising to his feet. "What is a Ghost? A Guardian? And where are we?"

"We're on Mars. I'll explain everything else soon, but we ought to find some shelter before the Vex find us first. And I doubt you want to keep standing in this sand and heat either."

He opened his mouth to ask what a Vex was, then thought better.

Snorting, the Cabal looked around him. Sand stretched out in every direction, nearly obscuring the hazy shapes in the distance. His throat felt as if he'd been gargling rocks, and considering the sand on him, perhaps that had been an actual occurrence. Whatever this little machine was, it was sensible and friendly, And it was so small, it likely couldn't cause him harm if it was a trap, but something told him that wasn't the case. Staring at the machine gave him a warm, comforting feeling.

"Agreed," He grunted, dusting sand off him. Without another word, he began marching out into the sand, but after several steps, he stopped and frowned. He didn't actually know where he was going.

The Centurion turned around and faced the Ghost. "In what direction is the nearest available shelter?"

"Here, this way," The Ghost laughed a little and flew past the Cabal. If he didn't know any better, his Guardian might very well be a Titan, if the gossip was to be believed. "The last intact buildings I saw were a few miles back east."

He grunted again, staring off into the direction the Ghost specified and adjusting his worn armor before following after him.

*** ***

"Can you tell me what a Guardian is?"

The Centurion's voice rose up over the gentle crackle of a fire. A couple of fat, thick-plated lizards roasted over it, skewered on pieces of filed-down wood from some faded advertisement board from another time.

"A Guardian is essentially that, a guardian," The Ghost answered, floating around his Guardian as he removed some of his most damaged armor. As degraded as some of it was, it would serve better as a tool than a means of protection. It was the first time he'd ever repaired Cabal armor, but he would get better at it. "A Guardian fights for the Light and the Traveler to protect the solar system, and those who can't protect themselves. You're kind of like the child of the Traveler, like me. And as your Ghost, I'm responsible for helping you anyway I can."

His brow furrowed as he processed the information.

"And who is the Traveler you speak of?"

"Well, the Traveler is like the patron and parent of Ghosts and Guardians. It's a giant machine orb, and it gave us Ghosts life, and is the source of you and other Guardian's power. You are one of the few who can wield the Traveler's Light. When we get back to Earth, you can see it for yourself!"

"I see." The Guardian nodded, although he didn't really understand. Was the Traveler a person or a god? And why him? Perhaps he done something special in his past to deserve being brought back to life and given immortality, although he didn't remember a single thing. He frowned. "And is a lack of memory normal?"

"Yes. No Guardian remembers their past, and it's pretty forbidden to look into it. I never really understood why but I guess it would be pretty traumatizing if you had a family you couldn't remember or something."

"I suppose that makes sense."

It didn't, really. If a Guardian did have a family, wouldn't they be happy to know their child was alive again, and immortal now? But then again, outliving all your loved ones wouldn't very pleasant to experience either. The Centurion sighed a little. He ought to just be happy he was alive again, memory or not. New memories could be made. Being so empty was a strange feeling though. He was awake, alive, moving and conscious of what he was doing and the muscle memory was there, but other than that, his head was rather quiet in that regard.

"I realize I myself do not have one, but do you have a name, little machine?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"No, just Ghost." The Ghost's shell fidgeted in his version of a shrug, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. "Do you plan to give me one?"

The Guardian gave him a short nod. "I shall indeed." He fell quiet again, brow scrunching up in thought.

The name had to be fitting, something just right for his friend and ally. He raised him up from the dead, he deserved that much at least.

"I will name you... Bravery," The Cabal answered after a moment. "To be so small and risk yourself to find your Guardian while battling against failure and long odds makes you brave. Why not let that be your name as well? You are deserving."

The newly named Bravery twirled his shell, eye brightening with pride. "Thank you. I'll wear it happily." He lifted up and flew over to the Cabal, watching him sit his massive chest piece down on the ground. "What about you? What are you going to name yourself?"

"I do not know. I had not thought of it yet." The Cabal shrugged and sat down against the wall, turning the lizards over one last time before deeming them cooked enough. He pulled his old chest plate close and plucked the lizards off the fire, using it as a plate. One hand came up to unlatch his helmet, and the muscle memory kicked in. A few clasps undone along the underside and a few small buttons pressed, and his helmet released with a hiss and a click. Already the dry heat was seeping in and making his skin feel dry as bone.

"Well, at least you have all the time in the world to decide on one," Bravery chimed, settling himself down on the Cabal's left shoulder, in between his undersuit and a pauldron.

"That is true. I will think of something in time," He grunted, biting one of the crispy lizards in half and munching on it. It had a rather bland taste and he'd likely be picking its stringy meat out of his teeth for the next month, but it was better than nothing.

It didn't take long for the Guardian to devour his dinner. He went to sit his armor plate down, but something on the inside caught on his Ghost's light and shimmered briefly.

"Bravery, can you lend your light in this direction?" The Guardian asked, and his Ghost lit up the plate.

Inscribed into the gray and orange armor was a faded series of words, written neatly: _Tlu'aug's armor._ _NOT_ _Mataitl's._

"Hm. Either I am Tlu'aug, someone else, or the person who is not supposed to be wearing this armor."

"Well, you could pick from those two if you'd like," Bravery laughed a little himself. From his little time spent gathering intelligence for the Vanguard while he searched from his Guardian, the Cabal weren't too different from humanity, in some ways. Apparently that extended to armor protectiveness as well. If he had a Glimmer for every time Titans started ramming each other over it or Warlocks misplacing their own robes, he'd be the richest Ghost in the Sol System.

"I believe I like the sound of Tlu'aug. It feels good on my tongue." He answered with a nod.

Bravery gave his Guardian a pleasant chime. "Nice to officially meet you, Tlu'aug. I have the feeling we'll make a good team."

"As do I." Tlu'aug chuckled.

With a meager meal in his stomach, Tlu'aug put his helmet back in place, and leaned back against the wall, letting himself relax while Bravery nestled back onto his shoulder. With his helmet on, it was difficult to see the night sky, but for a time, the Cabal watched the stars slowly drift by.

It was fortunate they hadn't run into these so-called Vex, whatever they were. He had no weapon to defend himself with, and neither of them had found one. In fact, they hadn't seen another living soul, or at least he hadn't. What had happened to this world? Everything was in ruins. Clearly a large amount of people lived on the planet, but not any time recently. It was eerie. Uncomfortable. Something about the dead silence and the hiss of Mar's wind made his chest ache and his throat feel tight.

Tlu'aug broke the silence, deciding to sate his curiosity as well. "Are you awake?"

The Ghost opened its eye and blinked. "Yes, I am. Ghosts don't need to sleep at all but we do rest on occasion, so no need to worry about waking me up."

"Ah. Good," Tlu'aug sighed. "Would you... mind telling me tales of this Earth you speak of? I was going to attempt to sleep, but I cannot."

"Not at all. I can start with the Last City. Oh, and the Tower too," Bravery answered. "Beneath the Traveler is... well, the last city of humanity, pretty much. A long time ago, the Collapse happened and destroyed everything humanity had built. It's why Mars is so desolate now, too. But the Traveler brought forth the Ghosts and Guardians to save everyone. Over time, a huge walled city got built underneath it, and that's where most everyone lives now. The Vanguard helps run and take care of the city and manage all the Guardians.... Well, less managing and more wrangling."

The Ghost laughed a little. He didn't envy the Vanguard's job.

"And this city, along with the Traveler itself, is who Guardians fight for? What I will fight for?"

"Uh-huh. I can't wait for you to see the city, it's beautiful, especially the Tower."

"And what is this Vanguard like?"

"It's made up of three members, one for each class. There's Zavala, who's one of the strongest Titans there is and helped build the city's walls! And then there's Ikora, who lead's the Warlocks. No one's ever had a Crucible streak as long as her. Oh, and Cayde-6 too, the Hunter Vanguard. He's a hoot! Cayde's a Hunter through and though, but he's always reliable. Once he–" Bravery paused, shell rotating. "Wait a moment. My radar's picking up something..."

Bravery gasped, light flaring up. "It's a Ghost! And... a Fallen. They might be in trouble, we should help them, but... It's only one Fallen. That's strange. Normally there's a whole crew of them together."

"Regardless, we should see to the situation," Tlu'aug grunted and got to his feet. All he had use as a weapon was his discarded armor plates, but it would have to make due.

Bravery nodded and disappeared into a shimmer, and before the Cabal could question it, the little machine's voice was in his head.

_"Don't worry, I'm not gone, just safe in a pocket of space. I'm picking them up around two hundred feet to the west and coming closer."_

Tlu'aug nodded, and crept out of the crumbling building. Wielding his armor like a shield, the Cabal strode out into the wasteland of buildings and rock formations, settling into a defensive, alert stance before his mind registered what his body had done. His movement and caution felt all too familiar. The anticipation of a battle heating up his blood and muscles tensed and coiled, ready to strike. The Guardian glanced at the sun for a moment and headed west, massive fingers tightening on the armor plate.

He could hear a voice, then another. Tlu'aug ducked behind a building that managed to conceal his massive size.

Down the ruined street was another Ghost, just as Bravery had detected, and a strange, four-armed figure with blue eyes that gleamed like lanterns following close behind. The Ghost was bobbing along, and the beam of light from its eye swept across the sand, and then pointed right in the Cabal's direction. Tlu'aug ducked behind the building. They didn't seem hostile. If this Fallen had a Ghost as well, would they not be his ally?

_"This Fallen and the Ghost appear to be comrades of some sort. I am going to engage them."_

_"Wow, that's a first. Be careful, Tlu'aug, even if I can bring you back."_

Tlu'aug nodded, and gripped his makeshift shield a little tighter. The Fallen and the Ghost's chatter grew quiet, and he frowned. Tlu'aug stepped out from behind the building, and the street lay empty.

"I saw that you have a Ghost as well, Fallen. You have no need to hide from me if we are allies," Tlu'aug called out, and his voice cut through the wind's hum. "I do not plan to harm you as long as you do not harm me."

Nothing but silence. There was the scrabbling of footsteps and the crackle of electricity: a thin, smaller shape came barreling down the street and charged right into him before he could react. Tlu'aug grunted, feeling Arc energy explode across his chest and down into his skin and bones, and disintegrate all the air in his lungs. The Cabal grit his jagged teeth and growled, grabbing the figure of his chest and holding them at arms length by the torso. It was the same Fallen, still sparking with Arc energy.

"Put me down!" The Eliksni hissed at him. "Am not 'Fallen'. I am Eliksni!"

"Not unless you refuse to slam into me again," Tlu'aug coughed, undersuit smoldering and smoking from where the Arc energy had burnt through it.

The Eliksni hissed again. "Fine. Now put me down."

Tlu'aug obliged and the Eliksni found himself on solid ground again. With a burst of Light, he leapt backwards to a safe distance, and the Cabal's eyes widened. Bravery appeared beside his head, singular eye so wide it threatened to crack his shell like an egg.

"You're a Guardian?" Bravery asked, voice full of equal parts disbelief and curiosity.

"Yes," The Eliksni relaxed slightly, hand moving away from the shock pistol at his hip. "I thought you tell a lie at first..."

Tlu'aug was quiet for a moment, brow furrowing. "I think that I find it unbecoming to lie, especially to an ally. My name is Tlu'aug, and this is my Ghost, Bravery."

"Rhyme," The Eliksni chittered. "I call self Keskiks. Ghost is Tumble."

Said Ghost appeared beside Keskiks in a flash, pointy shell gleaming in the moonlight. "Don't disrespect my Guardian again."

"My apologies for the incorrect terminology, I was not aware Eliksni was the proper one." Tlu'aug gave him a nod. "Now that it seems you aren't going to tackle me again, I have a fire going not too far from here, if you wish to rest there with me."

Keskiks blinked, sharing a silent look with his Ghost, feeling more than a little guilty for Shoulder Charging a fellow Guardian, even if he hadn't known that at the time. It's not like there were many giant, hulking Cabal Guardians wandering around on Mars too. He didn't even know Cabal could be Guardians, but if his Ghost was right, he was the only Eliksni to hold the Light that anyone knew of. Either way, it was nice to see another friendly, slightly-smoking face, after a week of nothing but silence and a few Vex clusters he'd taken care of.

The Eliksni's stomach grumbled, breaking the silence.

"Is food at the fire?" Keskiks asked, head tilting.

"Not any longer, but I believe I can find more," Tlu'aug upper lip rose even higher and the corners of his mouth widened in a slight smile.

The new voices would be welcome.


	2. World's Deadliest Ghost

If he ever had to see a single grain of sand again once they were rid of this forsaken planet, he was going to absolutely lose his mind.

And thank goodness for his helmet. Tlu'aug was certain that without it, he would've been able to cook a slab of meat on his own hairless head prior to the horrendous sun cooking him to a crisp. The journey to Meridian Bay hadn't been all bad though. When Bravery wasn't making him even more eager to be off Mars with his tales of Earth, Keskiks and his feisty little ghost, Tumble, made the journey more palatable with their amusing insights and combat prowess. Even his sleep had been better. The Titan would snore ever so slightly in the night, a soft, chittering noise like the quiet scuttle of insect legs upon a floor, and the noise was... soothing, somehow. It kept the silence away.

Keskiks and their ghosts had helped him come into his powers as well. A Warlock, Bravery had said he was. The closer they got to the Bay and out of the desolate wilds, the more Vex they had encountered. Fearsome, gleaming mechanical beings that never faltered. Even blowing their heads off just made them act like wasps who just got their nest smacked. Angry or not, one Vortex Grenade would bring them to their knees.

The more accustomed to his Light he became, the more he could feel the cool numbness of Void beneath his skin.

"How much longer until we reach this Rubicon Wastes?" Tlu'aug called out over a dust storm, huffing slightly as his salvaged cape obscured his vision for the fifteenth time in nearly three hours of walking.

Bravery's voice cut through the howling wind. _"Another hour at leas_ _t_ _with our current pace. I'm reading some buildings up ahead though, we could wait the storm out there."_

"Waiting out not so great. What if the storm gets worse? Better to push on, get off world," Keskiks yelled back, drawing up around the Cabal, not-so-subtlety using him as a shield from the sand pelting them from every angle and more. He narrowed his eyes, drawing his scarf closer around his face and adjusting the modified helmet he'd picked off a long-dead Colossus.

"I would agree, but our passage off Mars isn't guaranteed. We don't know when we'll be able to get a ship," Tlu'aug grunted. "Stealing one from someone will be troublesome, and we don't know when or if we'll run into more Guardians."

 _"Meridian Bay's a hotbed for Guardian activity considering everyone's always fighting here. I'm sure someone'll be around soon,"_ Tumble's scratchy voice came through their heads. _"I doubt you two want to steal, though. Not with the options either being a Cabal's ship or an Eliksni's..."_

"Do not wish to do that," Keskiks shuddered, brow furrowing up and scraping against the inside of the ill-fitting helmet. "Tlu'aug?"

A chill crept down Tlu'aug's spine. The idea of shooting his own people didn't sit well with him.

How would they even react to him? It didn't seem as if they were many Cabal Guardians besides himself, if any, if his assumptions were correct. The Warlock rolled his shoulders and huffed. That was a question for another time. He could handle the issue of interacting with his people when they were free from their current hell.

He shook his head. "Neither do I. Let us make haste to the buildings for now."

Keskiks nodded and took point, rusty shock dagger in one hand and a pistol he'd salvaged off another body in the other. Tlu'aug hefted the half-functioning Slug Rifle he'd found off one of his own and followed after the Eliksni.

A scattering of bunkers and ancient radio towers eventually peeked over the ridge line, standing tall despite the desert storm that was slowly ending its reign of terror. The sound of angry metal and gunfire floated on the howling wind, and the Guardians tensed up. Keskiks dropped down low to the ground, eyes narrowed as he skittered behind the nearest piece of cover. Tlu'aug hunkered down near him. Across the wasteland, furious Goblins curved around to try and flank a group of Guardians: two Hunters, and a Titan. A Minotaur charged, shield struggling to brace itself from a hail of bullets, and slammed one of the Hunters into a nearby rock.

 _"We should help them,"_ Bravery spoke to them both again.

Tlu'aug frowned. "What if they think we're the enemy?"

"We yell at them until they don't," Keskiks chirped, reloading his pistol. "Not like dying is worry."

Tlu'aug blinked and looked back to the fight erupting near them. He had a point.

 _"At least it'll be some more practice for you,"_ Bravery added. _"You can test out–"_

Tumble's outburst came over the comms system. _"THEY'RE BRINGING IN A HYDRA! Somebody prep a Super!"_

A gleaming jumble of shapes and data coalesced into a mighty, metallic form that dwarfed even Tlu'aug. The Vex Hydra floated forward towards the Guardians, flanked by additional Goblins and its own shields. Purple Void energy converged near its singular eye and the Hydra fired an Aeon Maul at the Titan, who only barely managed to hold it back with a Barricade. Tlu'aug and Keskiks nodded to each other.

The Cabal focused his light and suddenly he was next to the Titan. He could've sworn the man's eyes went wide even with his helmet obscuring his vision. One hand went to his gun but the Hydra sent another Aeon Maul crashing against the barricade, sending cracks exploding across the surface of Light.

Tlu'aug grunted, gathering Light into the palm of his hand and dispersing it into a Well of Light beneath them. Its warmth crept onto the Titan, knitting his abrasions and cuts back together. The Hydra charged up another blast of Void, and Keskiks came charging towards it, bristling with blue and white Arc. Two shoulders slammed into its side, tilting the Hydra off its invisible axis.

One Hunter raised their hand cannon at Keskiks while he fired off rounds at the Goblins attempting to swarm, but the other stopped her, staggering to his feet as his ghost healed him.

The healed Hunter leapt up, gathering up a bow of pure Void and shot a circular bolt down onto the ground. Strands of hungry Void Light latched onto the Goblins and the Hydra, gnawing them until the smaller Vex collapsed into heaps, spilling radiolaria out onto the ground. The Hydra tried to gather its energy, shields struggling to continue their rotation, but the Void light clung to it like a leech.

Tlu'aug's eyes narrowed. He focused, tossing a Vortex Grenade onto the Hydra. Bristling Void energy bloomed out, and the Vex's metallic cry echoed through the canyon. Keskiks and the other Guardians took cover as a blast from a Torch Hammer shot over head and hit a rock. Debris rained down on them. Two Minotaur approached from the West, steering away from the Shadowshot.

A hail of bullets shredded pieces of the Hydra's chassis and it crumpled to the ground, glowing red hot.

"Take cover!" The Titan yelled, calling up a barricade.

Tlu'aug ducked behind it. Keskiks called up his own barricade near the Hunters just in time to avoid the Hydra's explosive death rattle. Minotaurs stomped towards them, firing wildly at the barricades, but they held strong. The Guardians chucked their grenades at the Vex, and vibrant explosions and pulsating Light consumed the machines. The Minotaurs groaned and crumpled to the ground, kicking up dust and bits of metallic debris. 

Tlu'aug peeked over the barricade. No signs of hostile life left. No clanging from approaching Vex. He rose up to his full height with a sigh.

"Are all of you alright?" The Cabal asked. He turned around to face the other Guardians, brushing dust and rock bits off his shoulder.

"Yeah, we're fine, but why'd you help us?" One Hunter lowered his gun but didn't holster it.

"And more importantly, how are you using the Light too? You can't be–"

"Guardians?" Tumble appeared in a shimmer and flew right up into the Hunter's face. "Read... No, well, read, see it and weep, you know the phrase! Keskiks is my Guardian, and Tlu'aug is a Guardian too."

Tlu'aug raised a brow. "Thank you for the introductions, Tumble."

The Hunters and the Titan's looked between each other for a moment, and Tlu'aug could feel the burn of their stunned gazes even with their helmets obscuring their face. Several moments of silence stretched out between them, and the Cabal wondered if they and their Ghosts were talking among their own minds, like their own Ghosts did with them. Finally, the bulkiest of the three Guardians broke the silence.

"Thanks for savin' us," The Titan straightened up, strapping his auto rifle onto his back. "We don't see Hydras too often around here, and certainly not ones that big." He shook his head.

"Anyways, I'm Miami-24. The spooky shadow Hunter is Floren," Said Hunter waved to them. "And Ms. Shoot-First-Ask-Questions-Later over there is Alice."

"Hey, to be fair, most Fallen and Cabal shoot at us, not help us," Alice huffed.

Tumble turned and stared at her, shell shifting. "Eliksni, not Fallen."

"Meeting is nice," Keskiks chirped and took his Ghost into his hand, giving him a little pat. "As Tumble says, I am Keskiks. Tlu's Ghost is Bravery. He hides."

"I'm right here." Bravery came floating around Tlu'aug's head as if he were a coin pulled from an ear.

Tlu'aug gave them a nod. "It is nice to meet the three of you as well. It appears fortunate for both of our parties though, you were in need of combat assistance, and we were searching for fellow Guardians or anyone who might help us to Earth."

"Uh, right, Eliksni. We've all got ships. Keskiks can fit, but..." Floren paused, staring up at the Cabal who were easily dwarfed him by several feet. "Well, not to be rude... But I don't know how you're going to fit, and I doubt you want to be tied to the outside like luggage."

Tlu'aug snorted. "I would prefer not to die yet, yes. Or rather, 'die so soon again'."

"How long have you two been awake?" Alice asked, and she finally holstered her weapon.

"I am one week and halves," Keskiks glanced at his Ghost for confirmation.

"And I am four days old," Tlu'aug added.

"Wow, you guys are Kinderguardians! We aren't too much older either. I'm a month and Floren's just about two." Alice grinned. "Except Miami. He's an old man."

Said Exo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. For all all we know, you two Whippersnappers could technically be older than me."

Alice crossed her arms and grinned. "I doubt it. You've gotta be two thousand, at least."

Keskiks' four eyes blinked in unison. He leaned in close to Tlu'aug and whispered, "What is... whip-snap-pers?"

"I do not know. It sounds... odd." Tlu'aug just barely heard the Eliksni's comment from down by his stomach. The Cabal cleared his throat.

"Will you three be returning to Earth soon?"

"Actually, yeah. We were just finishin' up some a bounty, gettin' the Kinderguardians here some experience when that Hydra showed up lookin' for a fight," Miami-24 snickered and jerked a thumb at the Hunters. "We'll ferry you back with us. The Vanguard's always helping new Guardians, but they'll definitely be interested in you two."

"Ah, yes, our Ghosts told us about being the first Guardians of our respective races," Tlu'aug confirmed. "It may be rather snug, but I could attempt to lay down on the floor of the largest ship. It's likely I would fit then."

"Our ships aren't too far from here," Miami-24 said, nodding slightly. With a thought, he had his Ghost send a message to the Vanguard about the situation. He gave them a bit of a smile. "We'll get you back safe and sound."

*** ***

The trip to Earth was uneventful and full of idle chatter from Bravery.

Somehow, Tlu'aug had managed to squeeze himself into the ship's cargo bay and cabin area, even if it took some furniture rearranging and curling himself into as much of a ball as he could manage. His muscles and bones squealed at him, sending twinges of pain through him as if he weren't distinctly aware of his predicament. If he stayed any longer, the poor Exo's ship was probably going to have an imprint of his body left into the metal. And how had Keskiks fared? Not having him near had already felt strange.

Tlu'aug hoped he had a more comfortable journey than he did.

"Sorry you had to be such a nasty position," Bravery rattled the pieces of his shell in sympathy. "Maybe the luggage idea would've been better. I could've just rezzed you when we got there."

"It's fine. I would rather the cargo hold than freezing to death in space," Tlu'aug grunted.

The loading hatch of the jumpship hissed and the door slid open, bathing Tlu'aug in a warm, soft light that welcomed him with open arms. His bones ached and half of him was numb, but the Cabal managed to shuffle out of the cargo bay and get to his feet, knee joints screaming from within his armor. He shook his arms out and then both his legs. The sun didn't beat him over the head. The air was light and clean, carrying the faint scents of unfamiliar foods, and Tlu'aug breathed it all in eagerly. It was a welcome change from his first week of rebirth.

Another, rounder ship docked next to Miami's and Keskiks came stepping out of the open hatch, eyes wide and looking all around him.

"Did your journey go well?" Tlu'aug asked, rotating one shoulder to work out a kink in the muscle.

"Ah, yes. Ship was nice inside, spoke with Alice some," Keskiks nodded, eyes glittering in the sunlight and Tlu'aug couldn't help staring for a few moments. "Am very excited to try things here. Ra-men and dum-lings. Dump-lings? Yes."

"We can take you two on a food tour later but first we gotta take you by the Vanguard," Miami came walking out of his ship, transmatting away his helmet. "I sent 'em a message ahead to let 'em know so they're waiting on us."

"Bravery told me about them. Is there anything we ought to expect, given our... unusual situation?"

"You should be fine, Tlu'aug. Can I call ya Tlu? Little less of a mouthful. Keskiks though... Well, I won't beat around the bush. Guardians and Humanity both don't tend to take kindly to Fallen due to our history." Miami was quiet for a few moments, nodding along. "A lot of us still living remember it all, so it can be'a sore spot for some of 'em, to say the least."

Tlu'aug looked down at Keskiks but his blue eyes were unreadable.

"I will ensure nothing happens to you, Keskiks," Tlu'aug stated. "Whatever the past, we are both Guardians now and we our allies with a common goal, whether they like it or not. They will accept it in time or they can suffer and fester and throw themselves off a cliff to their heart's content. It will not change things."

"Same. And if you two need a Fireteam, me, Alice, and Floren'll be there for ya. I think we work pretty good together already."

Miami flashed them a grin, but something in it was strange. He wondered if the Exo meant to say more, but Tlu'aug kept his own mouth shut. If he had the chance, he'd ask him later, perhaps.

Alice finally popped out of her own ship, grinning. "Hey! Once you guys finish with the Vanguard, don't forget I'm taking you on a food tour! Floren's gonna have to skip it though, he's got some business to handle."

"We'll see about that," Miami chuckled. "You're low on Glimmer and you ain't adding to my tab."

The Awoken woman groaned. "Don't remind me..."

"How do you forget? That's why we went to Mars for bounties in th' first place!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

Keskiks giggled and clicked his mandibles. "No forgetting, am hungry for tasty foods."

Tlu'aug and Miami watched Alice hop off the top of her jet-like ship and land next to the Eliksni with a graceful step. He took a step towards them but the Exo stopped him as the conversation about food started.

"Not to frighten either of you, but keep an eye on Keskiks." Miami kept his voice low.

Tlu'aug's brow furrowed, round eyes searching the Exo's face for meaning. "...You are concerned someone may attempt to harm him."

"I didn't say that, but... maybe. Majority of Guardians can get over it, I think, see the Light, but... " Miami sighed deeply, crossing his eyes, optics glancing over at Alice and Keskiks. "If our Ghosts die, we don't come back, you know. And I won't lie. Keskiks was a shock for me, but the Traveler doesn't make mistakes. It meant for him to be a Guardian, Fallen or not. I'd find it hard to believe someone would try and put him down for it, but jus' watch out for him, alright? Could just be my old nuts and bolts makin' a fuss but better to be safe than sorry."

Tlu'aug was quiet, brow scrunched up close to his nose and upper lip. For all he and Keskiks knew, the Eliksni was walking into a planet full of hostiles. Would one of them really try to harm him, or worse, kill him a second time?

"I will. Keskiks is my partner. I do not wish for him to die," Tlu'aug nodded. "Thank you for warning me."

Miami flashed a bit of a grin. "No problem. Gotta watch out for all my little Kinderguardians out here. Now c'mon, let's get you guys to the Vanguard before Alice and Keskiks fill this place with drool."

Tlu'aug huffed and relaxed his face. Miami was prodding them towards the exit to the hangar and for the first time he actually examined his surroundings closely. The hangar was massive – a few ships sat towards the end with technicians crawling over them like bugs, fixing up scrapes. Metal shrieking and humming hung in the air around them. He could just barely smell oil, heated metal, and something like gunpowder. It was... oddly familiar. 

A handful of people gave them strange, possibly frightened looks, but Tlu'aug kept his gaze and face pleasant.

Bravery's voice was as gentle as ever in his mind. _"Maybe if I come out it'll make people look less... terrified."_

"Agreed. And... It is possible I'll need assistance shortly."

Bravery turned and blinked a few times. "Oh dear."

The staircase's height wasn't the issue. Oh no, it was the _width_. It definitely was not designed with a Cabal's naturally thick frame in mind. Keskiks, Miami, and Alice paused, looking back at Tlu'aug.

"Something wrong–" Miami glanced around at the walls. "Oh. Right."

"Well, I could transmat you straight to the Tower," Bravery offered with a nervous rattle.

"Or can grease you with oil. Slide you right through," Keskiks grinned and pointed to a conveniently placed canister of oil sitting on someone's work bench.

"I don't think they would be too enthused by a mess like that but I appreciate the suggestion."

Tlu'aug snorted and pinched the expanse of skin between his upper lip and brow. "You three go ahead, I'll be there... shortly."

Shortly meant exactly ten and a half minutes of scooting up the staircase while turned to the side, hoping his armor didn't scrape too many chunks out of the wall.

Tlu'aug pulled himself out of the stairwell with a grunt, thankful he hadn't been fat as... He paused, brow furrowing. The phrase came easy to him but he couldn't recall a name to end it off with. He shook his head and opened his mouth to call for Keskiks, but the Eliksni was standing there, frozen.

All around, the Tower was full of life. Guardians were bartering with an Exo to the right, some were picking up packages from what looked like a postal station, ships were flying to and fro through the sky. The Cabal's gray eyes finally drifted up towards the sky, following Keskiks'. The Traveler hung in the soft pink and orange sky like a brilliant sun, so close Tlu'aug swore he could reach up and touch it. Bravery had told him it was massive, but up close, it was so much more grand.

This was the being that had given them another life. It was breathtaking. The way the sunset glinted off the white metallic orb. The sky was so much more vibrant than Mars, and the distance was visible, there wasn't dust and ash and sand obscuring everything. It felt so _light_ : the air in his lungs and the warmth on the creases of his face. His eyes found their way down to Keskiks, and his eyes were glittering.

"Hey! What's a _bug_ doing here?!"

Tumble was launching out of his little personal pocket of space before Tlu'aug could turn around. "Hey! Don't you call him that!"

Tlu'aug turned to face the voice: One Hunter, flanked by a Titan, another Hunter, and two Warlocks. He scanned the party with a quick glance: female Titan, male warlock, female warlock, male hunter. Guardians. Hard eyes all directed at Keskiks, oblivious to the Cabal standing near them. Miami had a hand on his sidearm, and Alice's gaze could've cut through bone.

Keskiks' eyes lost that glitter and narrowed, mandibles gnashing together as a growl rumbled in his throat before he even registered it. _Bug._ The word sent flashes of anger to boil down in his belly, but he wasn't sure why.

"Am not a bug. Am Eliksni. _Guardian_ ," Keskiks clicked his mandibles hard.

"Yeah. _My_ Guardian, so he's supposed to be here," Tumble's single eye stared right at the Titan's face. "So why don't you numskulls run along and quit botherin' us?"

"You're lying. No Fallen's a Guardian, the Traveler gave up on them–"

"Not any more, Keskiks is a Guardian and the Traveler chose _him_ to be one, so stop talking." Tumble snapped at the other Hunter like a hungry War Beast.

"And he and Tlu'aug saved us from a Hydra too. The Traveler doesn't make mistakes, except for you and your horrible Fireteam, Randal," Alice growled.

"Of course _you'd_ need to be saved," Randal laughed. "You're just jealous we didn't let you in!

"Am not!"

"Whatever! And who's Tlu'aug– Oh. That.. That's Tlu'aug."

Said Cabal huffed, and the rest of Randal's fireteam flinched, hands going to their guns."Yes, that is my name. Why are you harassing my friend? We are all Guardians. And from what my Ghost told me, since all Guardians are allies, they treat each other with _respect_ , something you and your group are _sorely_ lacking. And if you insult Keskiks again, I will throw you off this Tower."

"And I'll help him!" Tumble practically screamed near Tlu'aug's ear.

"Great..." The other Warlock swallowed hard, sizing up the Cabal. He'd seen Cabal throw Guardians around. It was possible. "Oh- Oh really, you're gonna fight us? You, a little ghost?"

"Hey! All of you settle down, especially you four over there tryin' to pick a damn fight like a bunch of kids," Miami snapped.  
  
"Miami's right. We're supposed to be here. Go do something useful instead of harassing us," Bravery added, optic narrowed. 

The Titan scoffed. "What are you two, our dads?"

"Yeah, I'll fight all three of you right now!" Tumble let out a grunt that sounded like someone crushing aluminum foil into a ball."Keskiks, strap that shock dagger to me, I'll jab him right now!"

"Am lacking rope or string for such-es,"Keskiks growled and took a step towards the fireteam. "I do for you."

The Eliksni drew his shock dagger. By now, all the meandering Guardians and civilians of the Tower had turned to watch the imminent brawl with wide eyes and bitten lips.

"Oh, of course the dumb bug is gonna try and stab us! Why am I not surprised!" Randal threw up his arms and laughed.

Tumble's rusty shell flared out in every direction."I said don't call him that you ugly, weasel-looking, snot-nosed, slack-jawed, toilet paper roll wearing loser!"

Randal's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. Tumble reared back in the air and slammed into the Hunter's forehead. A yelp echoed through the Tower Plaza. Blood welled up from the gash and trickled down his face. Guardians looked on in stunned silence.

"You... You hit me."

Tumble's optic narrowed. "And I'm gonna do it again!"

The Ghost slammed into Randal's forehead again, dive bombing him. Keskiks locked eyes with one of the Warlocks, and Tlu'aug stared down at the Titan, eyes narrowed.

Tlu'aug could feel Bravery's dread. "Oh no..."

All hell broke loose.

Keskiks leapt and tackled the Warlock to the ground, punching at their face with his primaries. The Titan charged at Tlu'aug with a yell, but the Cabal had wised up to the move. He braced himself. All it took was a bump from his considerable girth and the Titan flew through the air, screaming and skidding across the concrete. Alice dodged forward and kicked the other Warlock in the side and soon the two were rolling around on the ground. Miami just stood there, shoulders slumped, seemingly catatonic from the sight before him. Randal yelped and tried in vain to cover his head – Tumble was relentless.

"Stop hitting my Guardian you maniac!" Randal's Ghost came shimmering into view.

"You stay outta this!" Tumble snapped and headbutted the ghost, sending it careening through the air.

The brawl escalated. A Titan from the sidelines came running in and drop-kicked Miami. Keskiks and the Warlock were rolling around on the ground until the Eliksni got them in an arc-filled headlock. Two Hunters leapt into the fray to aid Randal until Tumble swarmed them like an angry wasp. Alice slung another Hunter around by the cloak. Two Titans and a Warlock started throwing punches among themselves for no other reason than just to brawl. 

" _Enough_!"

Zavala's voice boomed across the plaza. Everyone froze.

The Titan Vanguard took a moment to survey the absolute chaos in front of him: Tlu'aug had a Titan by the waist like a javelin. Alice had the other Hunter from Randal's fireteam in a headlock; Keskiks' Arc-charged punch was inches away from his stomach. Randal was curled up in a ball, hands over his head, and Tumble hovered near his head like a possessed baseball. Guardians were tangled in scattered piles, and more than a few cloaks and helmets were strewn about the stone. Even the crowd around the fight had grown silent, too scared to egg anyone on.

The Titan Vanguard let out a long, drawn out sigh, and just held his own forehead for a moment. On most days, even with unforeseen emergencies popping up, there was a modicum of peace to be had with dealing with the Guardians.

On other days, it was like wrangling a horde of toddlers loaded full of sugar. 

"Can someone with an ounce of sense and dignity explain to me–"

"Oh my Traveler, are you getting your butt kicked by a GHOST?" Cayde's imitated snort almost sounded painful. "Sundance, take pictures, quick, quick! I'm sending these to everybody! I really think this is one for the history archives, Ikora. Just replace 'Hunter' with 'Titan', thanks. Or Warlock. Either or, I'm not picky. Can't embarrass all my little Hunters out there."

Ikora raised an eyebrow. "And so I should embarrass my Warlocks instead?"

"Well, Warlocks are our resident weirdos. They _would_ experiment with fighting a Ghost."

"Ah, excuse me, I didn't realize you were the Warlock Vanguard. By all means, put this in the books, then."

"Ooh, Ikora, that is cold! I thought you loved me–"

Zavala cleared his throat. "If you two are finished, I would like to ask what in the Traveler's name is going on here. There had best be a good explanation for why a group of Guardians are fighting as if we're in the Dark Ages and why a Cabal and a Fallen are among them."

" _Rat-face_ over here," Tumble shot the cowering Hunter a look. "Was insulting my Guardian because he's an Eliksni!"

Zavala's blue brow furrowed into a pile of wrinkles. So the Traveler truly had given them a Cabal Guardian and a Fallen Guardian. They had some fights with the Cabal, yes, but they weren't the Fallen. What would possess the Traveler to do such a thing after what they had done to humanity for years because they 'stole' the Traveler? After Twilight Gap? It felt inconceivable, but his Ghost could sense the Light in them, the connection to their own Ghosts.

"We may not be on good terms with the Fallen but such behavior is unacceptable. On behalf of the Vanguard, I apologize," Ikora said, arms crossed and several of the Guardians shrunk back under her gaze. "Cayde, if you would please handle him?"

"Zavala's really the better person for punishing Guardians, but I guess I will," Cayde sighed. "Hey you, Randal, we've gotta have words."

Zavala stood a little straighter, not looking at Keskiks. "As for the rest of you, I recommend you disperse immediately before we issue disciplinary action. Miami-24 and team, return home. As for the new Guardians, if you'll follow us to our command room so we can discuss the situation _properly_."

Huffing, Tlu'aug sat the Titan back down on the ground, offering him an apology. He hadn't even realized he had grabbed the wrong Titan. Alice dropped the Hunter and let them collapse into a heap while the rest of the disoriented Guardians ambled or transmatted away after grabbing lost armor pieces. Keskiks snuck in one last kick to Randal's backside before he followed after Zavala and Ikora with the rest of them right behind, Tumble at his side.

Thankfully, the hall that lead to the command room was far kinder to Tlu'aug size.

Down the stairs, a woman with three green eyes covered in cloth gave them a strange look. Another with a one-horned helm paused and stared. His face was obscured but Tlu'aug could feel the man's gaze sizing him up regardless. He stood tall and gave him a nod. All of it felt strangely familiar: the smooth walls, the angular construction, and a myriad of computer screens brimming with information and holograms. More than a few of the people working gasped.

"Relax, they're new Guardians, not our enemies," Ikora gave them a nod. She had her eye on them though.

"I assume that your... Ghosts, have informed you of the Traveler and the City?" Zavala broke the silence as he lead them to a large war table that stretched across most of the room.

"Yes. Told of Traveler. History of City, things that happened," Keskiks said, taking a spot beside Tlu'aug.   
  
"This sort of situation is unprecedented so I should have foreseen the potential for an issue after Miami-12's message," Zavala said, voice stiff. "For that, I apologize."

Ikora glanced over at her fellow Vanguard member. Other than Cayde, she knew Zavala better than anyone, even Shaxx and Saladin. The way his brow was furrowed more than usual, slightly narrowing of the eyes; she could practically feel the apprehension radiating off the man like Solar Light. Memories of Twilight Gap, likely. She had been in the battle too, but not as deep as the many Titans who held the Wall. He would likely end up in one of their rooms by the night's end.

"Now that things are settled," Ikora gave them each a nod. "The Vanguard would like to officially welcome both of you to the Last City."

"Indeed. As Guardians..." Zavala tried not to grit the words out. "You are responsible for helping to protect humanity and the Traveler from any threat, and by extension the whole solar system we live in, be it from the Vex, or... others."

Tlu'aug's brow furrowed again. He had an idea of what the Vanguard commander was keeping to himself.

"We Guardians come in classes depending on how our Light is focused, and every one of us has an elemental affinity. Along with Zavala and Cayde, we serve as both city leaders and mentors for new Guardians. I am Ikora Rey, the Warlock Vanguard," Ikora said, standing proud at her title. "Zavala leads the Titans, and Cayde-6 handles the Hunters. Considering the report of you two aiding Miami-24's team, I'm assuming the two of you have some idea of what class you fall into?"

Bravery appeared beside Tlu'aug's head and perched in a divot on the shoulder of his armor. "Tlu'aug is definitely a Warlock. He uses Void like you, Ikora."

"And I am... Tee-tan?" Keskiks' eyes narrowed slightly and he looked at his Ghost, who confirmed it with a rattle of his shell.

Zavala grit his teeth hard until inklings of pain filled his jaw, but he kept his face steady. Stoic. Of all the three classes, the one Fallen Guardian just had to be a Titan. Could the Traveler not have made him a Warlock or a Hunter? He had enough stress and concerns to deal with on a daily basis without dealing with mentoring a member of one of their greatest enemies turned ally. The news had likely spread all throughout the City by now.

He could feel Ikora's gaze on him: appraising. Expectant.

Zavala let out a short breath, voice measured. "That is... good to know. Seeing as the two of you are new and it was extenuating circumstances, I'll let the two of you off with a warning. Try not to get into any future brawls if that's manageable–"

"For now, we'll assign the two of you some temporary quarters so you can rest and take a little time to get used to the City before we get you official homes and send you on any missions," Ikora Rey flashed Zavala a brief look. "Though finding housing and furniture for your size will prove difficult, Tlu'aug. I'll see what I can do though."

"Ah, if possible to, Tlu can stay with me until have big room for him. May be scrunchy, but do not mind," Keskiks turned to the Cabal and grinned.

"I also do not mind sharing with him, we are somewhat used to it already."

Ikora gave them a nod. "That's fine, as long as the two of you are comfortable with it."

"Until proper arrangements are made, and we make an official statement regarding the both of you, try to keep a low profile. Particularly you..."

"Keskiks," The Eliksni finished Zavala's sentence.

Zavala's jaw tightened. "Keskiks. " The name felt strange on his tongue. He glanced down at the data tablet in his hand and tapped a few buttons. "Your Ghosts should have the coordinates to the rooms here in the Tower. Miami-24 can help if you need additional help since you three seem close already, or a Frame."

There was the slightest hint of urgency in the Titan's voice.

"Many thanks for help, Vanguard." Without thinking, Keskiks found himself bowing to Ikora and Zavala. He blinked and straightened up quickly.

"Thank you as well," Tlu'aug added.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Keskiks turned and paced out of the room, followed by Tlu'aug. They passed by that horned man again. His gaze was still piercing, and the Cabal couldn't help wondering what he looked like underneath it. The three-eyed woman was looking at them again too, but it wasn't nearly as spine-tingling despite her... bleeding eyes? Tlu'aug swallowed a little.

 _"The man with the horned helmet is Lord Shaxx,"_ Bravery spoke up within his mind before he even attempted to ask a question. _"I felt your confusion."_

The Ghost laughed a little. _"But Shaxx runs the Crucible, where Guardians fight against each other. And that's Eris. She's... well, she's creepy a lot of the time. But she's a friend. She has Hive eyes."_

 _"Hive..."_ Tlu'aug swallowed hard, throat feeling dry far too quick for comfortable.

The very word sent a twinge of icy cold dread down his spine.

_"Do you think you know the Hive?"_

_"Perhaps. It does not matter though, does it? I cannot remember anything."_

_"I guess so. Just tell me if something bothers you, okay?"_

_"Of course."_

_"As for the staring too... I'm sure they'll stop once they're used to both of you. It's really not nice, but to be fair, we've been at war with the Cabal and the Fallen."_

_"I do not worry for myself, just for Keskiks. Most would likely not dare say ill things to my face, but with Keskiks, they clearly will. The Titan Vanguard did not exactly seem the most sympathetic either."_

_"I noticed that..."_ Bravery was quiet for a few moments. _"Well... I'll just tell you a bit more later, okay? Best we get inside and get some rest."_

Tlu'aug nodded in agreement, and shuffled around a robot sweeping the floor; what he assumed was one of the 'Frames' Zavala mentioned.

"All is okay?" Keskiks asked, already waiting at the top of the stairs.

"Ah, yes, everything is fine. Bravery was just telling me about some of the people we passed," Tlu'aug answered, following him on up the stairs to the plaza.

"Tumble was telling me things to. He says know the way to the room, not far trip. Just down lot of stairs, but transmat things are available too," Keskiks said, stepping out from the shadow of the overhang above the stairs. A cool hand reached out to tap his shoulder and the Eliksni whirled around, arms reared back and ready to strike.

"Relax, it's just me," Miami put his hands up and took a step back. "I was waiting for you guys to come back out."

"Ah," Keskiks clicked his mandibles, relaxing. " Thought was Rat-face man again. Where is Aliks?"

"Considerin' the incident, she figured just bringin' you two some food would be a better idea than a whole food tour. She'd end up dragging you all over the city too," Miami chuckled. "I stayed behind in case you wanted me to show you where the temp housing is."

"That would be most appreciated."

After everything that had happened, a rest certainly would be nice.

*** ***

Keskiks reached into a bag of what Alice had called "potato chips" and plucked a few out with one of his primaries to munch on while the rest finished adjusting the blankets on his bed, rearranging them into something that felt more... right. He finally settled on shuffling them up into a pile with the pillow haphazardly tossed into the mix. Keskiks crawled onto his blanket pile and let out a chittery sigh. The sheets and blankets felt so soft and warm, and they smelt good too. Like plants, maybe.

After sleeping on the ground and in ruins since his rebirth, fighting marauding robots, space travel, a brawl, and managing to shoulder charge Tlu'aug through the doorway with minimal structure damage, his body was happy to have a rest. He would have to thank Alice for the food she brought too: ra-men, dum-plings, burgers, fries, fried rice, lo mein, cheburek, and pirozhki. He'd eaten twice his fill, and Tlu'aug four times what he had, and still there was plenty left over and stored in a big cold box.

Keskiks wasn't sure which of the many dishes he liked best. Maybe cheburek. They were filled with meat and fried, juicy and savory, and it wasn't difficult for him to pronounce either. That was a plus.

"You will be sleeping well on the floor?" Keskiks asked, grabbing another handful of chips to crunch. He paused and blinked before holding the bag out to Tlu'aug. "Want?"

"No, thank you. I'm quite full," Tlu'aug shook his head and finished setting up his little sleeping area against the wall: a mattress that Miami had "borrowed" from a fellow Titan, as well as generous supply of blankets and pillows.

Tlu'aug lowered himself down on the mattress with a grunt and got his back flush with the wall. "I'll be fine. This room and this mattress are a welcome reprieve from Mars. Though... a real bed will be nice. When they find something for my size."

"Hope Vanguard finds right things soon," Keskiks rolled up the rest of the bag and put it on the nightstand. "You welcome staying with until get a big room too."

"Thank you," Tlu'aug answered with a slight smile, but it faded quickly. "I was going to suggest the same, actually, considering how others may see you. I do not feel comfortable with you being alone until the people here are more... used to you."

Keskiks' brow furrowed up beneath the exoskeletal plates that covered much of his face and head.

"Tumble told me of things, when first I woke. First Eliksni Guardian, maybe ever. Said other Guardians may have hate because of years and years of war.. Eliksni attack humans, humans attack Eliksni back, fighting over Traveler. Not so long even fought another big battle." Keskiks rolled onto his stomach and laid his chin on his pillow. "Ghost said is very, very old. Lived through it and times before."

"It is not right for them to hold that against you though," Tlu'aug said. "We cannot change the past, and whatever we did in the past is just that. Not to mention, we have no memory of our lives. We are essentially new people."

Tlu'aug sighed and pulled a few blankets up over his legs and feet. "It is easy to speak words though, and they do not automatically make one feel better. How do you feel, considering all of this?"

Keskiks chittered softly to himself.

"Am not sure, yet, wholly. When Rat-face called me 'bug', I got so very angry, but was also confused. Do not know why was angry. Cannot remember," Keskiks clicked his mandibles. "Was nice Tumble fought for me though, and all of you."

"Of course. You are my friend, after all," Tlu'aug offered him a toothy smile."I hope nothing else like that will occur, but if it does, I will be there for you. Miami-24 and Alice are very kind as well, so seems not all Guardians have issues with Eliksni."

Keskiks smiled back. "Am glad we met them too. Like Miami and Aliks much."

"As do I." Tlu'aug yawned and pulled the rest of the blankets up over him, trying to get as much coverage as possible while not leaving caps for the cool air to slip through. He took a deep breath, and then exhaled slowly, a second time, and then a third, and let his eyes slide shut.

Keskiks watched the Cabal quietly for a few moments, blinking slowly and not exactly in sync either. He reached out for the lamp nearby, fiddling with it and nearly knocking it off the nightstand before finding the damnably tiny switch and turning it off. Even in the darkness, his vision was clear. Shafts of moonlight and the Traveler's glow crept across the floor, and the cold box with all their leftovers in it was still tempting him. Tomorrow. More food could be had tomorrow. He shuffled around in bed a little more before he found a spot that felt just right.

The room's near silence was comfortable.

All he heard was his own breathing, Tlu'aug's, and the faint noises of city life.


End file.
